


Scared, Potter?

by iamconstantlyfangirling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamconstantlyfangirling/pseuds/iamconstantlyfangirling
Summary: Drarry oneshot. Established relationship. Fluff. Sexual mentions. I don´t really know what to write here, please read!





	

“Come on!”  
Draco was giggling as he pushed Harry´s hand, guiding him to the Slytherin common room.  
“I know were the Slytherin common room is, Malfoy! You don´t need to guide me.”  
Harry was gigging too, covering his mouth with his free hand.  
Draco opened the door to the common room pushing Harry in, closing the door and trapping Harry´s body between the door and his own body. Without letting Harry´s hand off of his. Draco leaned in and brushing his lips against Harry´s cheek and whispering in his ear.  
“I can´t keep my hand off you, Potter.”  
They had been together since the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco knew he was on the wrong side. He felt broken, empty. His family, especially his father, turned him into a Death Eater. He didn´t wanted to be like that; he did not wanted to kill anyone; he did not wanted Voldemort to rule. Harry knew, he knew all the way. He knew what Draco was, he knew why he was like that and he knew what he felt. Harry helped him and when the time of the battle came he stepped up for himself, in front of his father, and chose his side he really wanted to be in. His friend´s side, Harry´s side, his side. A lot of things were lost in that battle, too many sacrifices were made, too many people died but one thing was born. Harry´s and Draco´s love for each other.  
After the battle they decided to go back to Hogwarts together and finish their seventh year. That´s where they were at the moment.  
It was Halloween and everyone in Hogwarts was at the feast which gave them empty rooms and time to be together without anyone else interrupting. Everyone accepted their relationship quite well, better than they thought they would, even Ron, but they still valued their privacy.  
Draco´s breathe tingled Harry´s ear sending shivers down his spine. He was already shaking; Draco had this effect on him. The taller boy gave Harry chills, goosebumps and defied the strength of the dark haired boy´s knees.   
Harry raised his harms closing them around Draco´s neck, breathing heavily as he whispered back.  
“Then don´t, Malfoy”  
Draco breathed in sharply. Harry had the exact same effect on him; he already felt his legs shacking. He grabbed Harry by the waist pulling him closer. The boys locked eyes on each other and leaned in brushing their lips together.  
“I love you, Harry.”  
“I love you too, Draco.”  
Draco took his hand off of Harry´s waist and started to walk in the dorm rooms’ direction. Harry was still standing pressed against the door, already missing the contact with Draco´s body. Draco smirked walking back to Harry, taking his hand and guiding him to the Slytherin dormitory.   
“Who would have known that a little ear whispering would make The Chosen One freeze.”   
Draco opened the door signaling Harry to come in, closing it behind him and locking it with a spell.  
Harry was in the middle of the room looking around.  
“Shut up…”  
Harry felt Draco´s body pressed against his back, Draco´s hands on his hips, lips on his neck.  
“Make me…”  
Harry turned around slowly until his nose was touching Draco´s. He leaned in giving Draco a little peck on the lips, moving back again to show him the smirk on his face and leaning in again to kiss Draco. The blonde quickly responded, kissing Harry back, his harms still around Harry´s waist as the dark haired boy´s harms flew to land around Draco´s neck. The two boys were kissing slowly, passionately and deeply. Draco sucked Harry´s bottom lip lightly and bit it gently. Harry felt like he could fly, like he was weightless but at the same time he felt like his legs couldn´t support the weight of his body and like he was going to fall at any moment, his legs shaking.  
Lately their relationship had changed. They were really sweet and caring with each other but lately there was something more. They spent their days flirting, teasing each other almost like they were playing a game to see who could make the other go breathless first. It worked for both of them…and pretty fast.  
Harry pulled away breathing loudly and walked away to a bed, took off his shoes and laid on his back, he crossed his legs and placed his harms behind his neck showing his muscles. Now was his turn to tease.   
Draco looked at him up and down. He was gorgeous.  
“How did you know that was my bed?”  
“Oh. First, it´s the only made bed, the others are all messed up.”  
Harry took a pillow and buried his face in it.  
“Second, it smells like you.”  
That was it. Draco couldn´t take it anymore. He walked up, took off his shoes and crawled to his bed.  
“You better stop hugging that bloody pillow right now, Potter.”  
Harry giggled putting the pillow aside as Draco crawled on top of him, his elbows supporting his weight. Harry hugged him and pulled him for a kiss.  
The boys were shaking, they were nervous but it didn´t matter. They were together.  
Harry reached out for Draco´s shirt pulling it off and pushing Draco against the bed so that he was on top. He kissed Draco´s cheek, along his jaw and neck until he got to his chest. Harry had always imagined Draco´s pale chest as a rock, hard and solid but it wasn´t like that at all. Draco´s chest was pale, soft and muscular but also fluid, his muscles moving, tightening and loosening as his hands moved caressing Harry´s back and taking Harry´s shirt out as well.  
“You are so beautiful, Draco,”  
The blond boy hugged Harry by his waist changing their position so that he was on top again. Harry had his hand on Draco´s back pushing the pale boy´s body against his own.  
Draco gave Harry a small kiss on the lips.  
“Do you…do you want to do this?”  
Harry smiled and nodded lightly.  
“Yes.”  
“Are you sure’”  
The concern on Draco´s face made Harry´s heart melt.  
“Never been so sure in my entire life.”  
Draco smiled, a true, huge grin. He kissed Harry again reaching out for the raven haired boy´s trousers’ button. He stopped and looked up at Harry one more time, a smirk on his face.  
“Scared, Potter?”  
Harry laughed breathless. He felt a lot of sensations and emotions go through him but fear was not one.  
“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit random but I could not take it out of my mind!


End file.
